


#TEAMKIKO

by OneSweetMelody



Series: delete all accounts [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Use of Ableist Language, Gen, Mentions of canon character death, Ravens fans being Ravens fans, Social Media, Tumblr appears briefly, Twitter, What else is new, fandoms are awful as well, sports reporters are terrible, there's some LJ comms to because why not, transmedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>all hail the raven king</b> @onetwopunch<br/>Counting down the hours til Kevin Day returns to the coup #cawcawmothafuckers</p><p><b>wifey</b> @fckevinday<br/>looks like someone is still holding out for the impossible <span class="u">@onetwopunch</span></p><p><b>all hail the raven king</b> @onetwopunch<br/><span class="u">@fckevinday</span> I’m being a realist, Kevin ditching the Ravens for the PU Foxes was a mistake<br/>_____<br/>The Foxes and Ravens play in the NCAA Exy Championships. The Internet reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TEAMKIKO

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.thepalmtoptiger.tumblr.com)

** Top Sports Headlines: EXY **

 

> **_Palmetto Foxes Beat Out the USC Trojans for Championship Spot Against Edgar Allan Ravens_ ** _by Emilio Rodgers_
> 
> **_Riko Moriyama vs Kevin Day: “Sons of Exy” to Face Off in NCAA Exy Championship Match_ ** _by Eric Webb_
> 
> **_EDITORIAL: “Murder Lacrosse”, or the Growing Popularity of Exy_ ** _by Stella Hermes_
> 
> **_Former Ravens Backliner to Play for Trojans? Crumbling Pieces of the “Perfect Court”_ ** _by Karen Timstone_
> 
> **_Stats by Stats: Predictions for Foxes and Ravens Match Up Game_ ** _by Robert Henderson_

* * *

  **Trending Topics**

 _1 #TEAMKIKO_  
_2 Exy_  
_5 #GoRavens_  
_6 Kevin Day_  
_7 Edgar Allan_  
_8 Riko Moriyama_  
_9 Neil Josten_  
_12 #GoFoxes  
_ _15 PSU Foxes_

_________

**devil might care** @queenday  
can we get a tie? is that still possible?? #TEAMKIKO

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday lol kate i thought kevin was your boy

 **devil might care** @queenday  
@paigethethird he still is but this match up has been giving me ulcers for months!!

 **devil might care** @queenday  
@paigethethird i just want both my babies to be happy. and neil. he deserves happiness too.

 **LONG LIVE THE KING** @rikoliveson  
@queenday @paigethethird Kevin Day is a fucking traitor. I can’t wait for Riko to put him in his place.

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
. @queenday don't engage that account is a known troll

**________**

**sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
all the pressed r*vens fans coming out in full force day. #yallaregross

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
also congrats to my girl @queenday for scoring tickets to the game of the century

 **devil might care** @queenday  
as @paigethethird would say i’m feeling #blessed but mostly anxious

* * *

 **NCAA EXY Championships Livestream**   

**daysin:**

Here’s a list of websites you can livestream the NCAA Exy Championships in case you can’t tune in live. Enjoy! The Palmetto State Foxes will be playing the reigning champions, The Edgar Allan Ravens at Evermore Stadium. Game starts at 6:00pm EST.

www.espn.com/exy/live  
www.erc.org/ncaa/watch-now  
www.edgarallan.edu/evermore/coverage  
www.nationalexyassociation.org/collegiate/live

 

> **daysin:**
> 
> In case some of the links don’t work, I will be streaming it on my Periscope at tinyurl.com/3nlNYL

**Notes:** 8,459 _#exy #ncaa exy #psu foxes #edgar allan ravens #riko moriyama #kevin day #kiko_

* * *

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch   
Look at the little Foxes coming out of their burrows #pathetic

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch  
Counting down the hours til Kevin Day returns to the coup #cawcawmothafuckers

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
looks like someone is still holding out for the impossible @onetwopunch

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch  
@fckevinday I’m being a realist, Kevin ditching the Ravens for the PU Foxes was a mistake

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch  
He’ll see he was better off at the coup and return after the Ravens kill it like usual

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@onetwopunch yiiiiiikes didn’t riko break his hand on purpose #jealousyisugly

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch  
@fckevinday They probably just made him say that too many attention seekers on that gross team #TEAMKIKO #PERFECTCOURT

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@onetwopunch i’m not saying i’m not #TEAMKIKO but kevin seems a lot happier with the foxes

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
i mean he’s with his dad and between him and josten they’ve brought out the best in all the players

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
PSU had a strong team before but this is the first time they’re clicking #teamworkisdreamwork

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
plus i want dan wilds to marry me #steponmeplease #thethirstisreal

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
Why am I not surprised to come back to @fckevinday being thirsty af and so much hate on my timeline?

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
bite me @rhymeswithsexy dan wilds is a total beast and babe. she can get it any day.

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
Anyway……….why is my son Andrew Minyard not trending. He deserves to trend.

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch  
@rhymeswithsexy Al are you still on that? You’re the only one who likes him.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@onetwopunch @rhymeswithsexy wow someone is still upset minyard turned down the ravens

 **all hail the raven king** @onetwopunch  
They’re too good for him

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
while i love @onetwopunch like a sibling, all this bitterness is bad for my skin. byeee

* * *

just annoyed by this mess ( **calveert** ) wrote in: **exy_daily**

**ncaa championships tonight and reminder of comm rules**

I’m sure everyone and their third cousin knows about the Ravens vs. Foxes Championship match up tonight. For anyone who hasn’t seen **daysin** ’s list of available sites to watch the match live here it is again. It’s sure to be an interesting game.

Also, while we’re at it, I’d like to remind everyone of the comm rules to continue making **exy_daily** accessible and fun for everyone using it. If you have wank, keep it off the comm. Or better yet, take it to **ontd_exy** or Tumblr. Not adhering to the comm rules my result in a temporary ban. Frequent disregard to comm rules will result in a permanent ban.

** Community Rules.  
Mods.**

**Comments Disabled**

* * *

**sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
holy fuck they actually won #PSUFoxes #ExyChamps

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
@paigethethird I know. I said was going to stay offline until tomorrow but wow.

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
Congrats to the #PSUFoxes on the win today #ExyChamps

______

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
LOOOOK IT. THE FOXES SMASHED IT.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
this was such an emotional game look at kevin’s face he looks so happy

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
i’m not crying your crying everyone is crying.

______

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
what in the hell!?!?

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday is everything okay there? what the hell just happened.

______

**Trending Topics**

_1 PSU Foxes_  
_2 Riko Moriyama_  
_3 Exy Championships_  
_5 Andrew Minyard_  
_6 Kevin Day_  
_8 Neil Josten  
_ _9 Ravens_

* * *

 ** _Violence and Death Strike NCAA Exy Championships  
_** by Eric Webb

Coming out of Evermore in West Virginia last night, the 2009-2010 NCAA exy season came to a violent close. The formerly undefeated Edgar Allan University Ravens lost to the Palmetto State University Foxes. The match up itself came as surprise. The Foxes, who previously ranked last place in Class I exy, had a noteworthy and surprising season. Despite their surprising season, most sports analysts placed their bets on the championship match being between the first seeded Edgar Allan Ravens and the second seeded University of South California Trojans. However, the Trojan’s championship dreams came to a close when they lost their last playoff match against the Palmetto State Foxes.

Last night’s intense match came to an even more violent close after the final buzzer when Riko Moriyama, nephew of exy founder Tetsuji Moriyama and captain of the Ravens, exchanged words with freshman Foxes striker, Neil Josten. The two have had numerous back and forth exchanges in the media after Josten lodged personal attacks at Moriyama on _Saturday Morning with Kathy_ late last August. Moriyama and Josten’s on field exchange was cut short when Foxes goalie, Andrew Minyard, swung his racket and shattered Moriyama’s forearm. Riko was escorted off the stadium by team paramedics to receive treatment, however he never made it out of the compound. Riko Moriyama was found dead in one of Evermore’s towers after what police have ruled as a suicide.

Ravens fans and exy fans alike mourn the loss of such a young yet influential player. Many of fans are asking the Exy Rule and Regulation Committee and local authorities to further investigate foul play as an option in Moriyama’s death.

The history of bad blood between the Foxes and Ravens extend far past media disputes between Josten and Moriyama.

Last January, Kevin Day, former striker for the Edgar Allan Ravens and son of exy founder, Kaleigh Day, suffered a hand injury from an alleged skiing accident that put him out of rest of the 2008-2009 season. Day, one of only two collegiate players - the other being Riko Moriyama - accepted onto the US National team, was dropped from the national team and the NCAA Championships following his accident. However, Day made surprising decision to join the Palmetto State Foxes for the remainder of the season as the assistant coach to Foxes Coach David Wymack.

The Palmetto State Foxes’ championship run is not without controversy. While Palmetto State regularly comes under controversy for their recruitment standards, Coach David Wymack only accepts players from troubled backgrounds, the team has come under more scrutiny over this season’s single freshman recruit, Neil Josten son of the late Baltimore area crime boss Nathan Wesninski, and the death of striker Bryan Gordan during the middle of this season.

Both the ERC and local authorities are investigating possible foul play as well and Josten and Minyard’s involvement with Riko prior to his death. However, authorities continue to rule suicide as the cause of death.

Exy fans keep the Moriyama family and the Ravens in their thoughts and prayers.

_Related Stories…._

* * *

**Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
This is barely a question. The exy fandom is just gross. End of.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
Wow, that’s the broad generalization. Are we talking professional level or college level? Does anyone really care about college sports anymore lol

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
DA – Yeah you really haven’t seen exy before. People are as wild about college exy as they are about pro exy. It’s a pretty new sport and one of the two founders is still alive and coaches the team at Edgar Allan University. His nephew, Riko Moriyama, and the son of of the other founder, Kevin Day, played for the Ravens (Edgar Allan’s team). They’re the only college players to play for the national team which was a Big Deal. Everyone was expecting them to change the game when they finally went pro. But then the past 18 months happened.  **calveert** did a good _ round up_ on the mess that was this past season of college exy

tl;dr – The exy fandom is a mess because this sport is a mess. Mostly the Raven’s fans. But yeah.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
AYFT, what the fuck is this sport.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
OA, what the fuck?? I just meant in general none of that sounds real.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
OA, okay I had to google all of that but I still stand that the exy fandom is gross. Are you all just desensitized to violence and mob bosses?

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
The mob bosses and death are new. But like the previous anon said, the past season and a half have been a mess. The ERC is investigating the Ravens but it’s mostly their diehard fans that make the fandom unbearable and it’s just been even worse since Kevin left. Riko’s death is sad, but his rabid fans are going after Kevin fans and anyone who even mentions liking the foxes. They’re basically calling for Andrew Minyard’s head on a platter.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
It’s their fault for letting a rabid animal like Minyard play. And they let him off his crazy meds? Bullshit. Riko would still be here if it wasn’t for that pos.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
AYRT – tone it down a bit there. Damn. We don’t know what it is that set Riko off. But he swung his racket at someone’s head. What was Minyard supposed to do? Watch his teammate get brained on the field? It’s been a difficult year for Riko, but I’m thinking back to Kevin’s injury and I’m really starting to think what he implied about it not being an accident. I’m still sad about Riko, don’t get me wrong, but there are so many things we know nothing about.

 **Re: Why is the exy fandom so gross?**  
(Anonymous)  
DA, never thought i'd run into a sport fandom more messy than the hockey fandom, i mean congrats

* * *

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
Has anyone heard from @onetwopunch recently? I can’t reach them.

 **LONG LIVE THE KING** @rikoliveson  
@10degreesoftrouble Oh, so one of you suddenly cares.

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
@rikoliveson Fuck off. Seriously just fuck off.

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
It’s ok @10degreesoftrouble @rikoliveson. They’re with me and @fckevinday

 **LONG LIVE THE KING** @rikoliveson  
@rhymeswithsexy I don’t think I asked or cared.

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
not this again….@fckevinday

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
I can’t take this anymore

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
@rikoliveson If you’re worried about Chris stop being a shithead and fucking call them

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
I don’t care how much you love Riko or hate. Maybe pay attention to the person that you’re dating #justsaying

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
A lot of people are hurting right now so just don’t do this right now.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
wow umm…yeah, chris is fine for now @rikoliveson  

* * *

occasionally daydreaming ( **sporata** ) wrote in: **exy_daily**

**importance of safe spaces and support**

I know these last few days have been tough for a lot of people. This is a reminder to everyone that place your own self-care and well-being first. We are a family and we take care of each other, but there has been a lot of toxicity around here lately. I don't want to have to remind people of the comm guidelines again so please try to be respectful of others. 

**271 Comments**

Reply from  **calveert  
** Thank you for this May. Tumblr and Twitter have been a hot mess since the match. I'm almost too afraid to log off.

Reply from  **daysin  
** Ugh, don't remind me  **calveert**. My askbox is a trainwreck right now. I had to turn off anon asks because people were getting extremely nasty. You can't even go into any tags without getting swarmed by hate. It's mostly from the usual suspects but it's still upsetting to watch the exy fandom fall apart.

Reply from  **eagleharts**  
are we going to pretend that it's not the r*vens fans and r*ko's rabid fanboys that are causing half the mess. i'm just annoyed that minyard didn't pop him in the face. that team has been bullying every one else for years let the erc investigate them.

Reply from **minijostens  
** Wooooah **eagleharts**. That Webb article from deadspin made it seem like the foxes were the ones under investigation after the championship fiasco.  

Reply from  **eagleharts  
** since when is deadspin unbiased and responsible reporting. ask anyone who was there. the 'exchange' was r*ko swinging his fucking racket at josten's head. everyone in the stadium saw it the cameras caught it. i don't know who they think they're fooling or who bought them off

Expand  **34 Comments**

Reply from **daaaazed  
** Look, I don't care if your a Raven's fan or not. I don't care if you liked Riko or you hated him to the pits of hell. Someone died. Yet some of you continue to be tremendous assholes. Someone. Died. Jfc, what's wrong with some of you.

Reply from **shutupscotty  
** okay but we're defending murderers like wesninski and minyard fuck safe spaces

Expand **71 Comments**

Reply from  **sporata  
** And on that note. I'm locking further comments.

**Comments Disabled**

* * *

**devil might care** @queenday  
these have been a wild couple of days

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday how are you holding up babe?

 **devil might care** @queenday  
@paigethethird better?? i’m still a bit shook up I mean, it was right there

 **devil might care** @queenday  
i didn’t have the best seats but it was still terrifying to watch

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday glad to hear that you’re ok love ya kate <3

 **devil might care** @queenday  
@paigethethird thank you so much for the support

 **devil might care** @queenday  
thoughts and prayers to everyone, it's been rough but we'll make it #exyfam


End file.
